Jack Carver
| residence = | education = | affiliation = | profession = | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = Peter Thais (Far Cry) Stephen Dorff (Instincts, Insticts: Evolution) Til Schweiger (Far Cry film) | games = Far Cry, Instincts, Insticts: Evolution, Instincts: Predator, Far Cry Vengeance'' | firstseen = Far Cry | lastseen = Far Cry Vengeance }} Jack Carver is an ex-United States Army Special Forces soldier (Green Beret). While his backstory and in-game objectives are diverse in ''Far Cry'' and ''Far Cry Instincts'', they follow the main plot along with his ending and in-game events. Biography ''Far Cry Jack, a former United States Army Special Forces soldier, has left his past behind and offers his services as a freelance boat charter in the South Pacific. He is employed by a reporter named Valerie Constantine to take her to a mysterious island, once occupied by the Japanese during the war, claiming to study its little-known World War II ruins. When Valerie goes ashore alone on a jetski, Jack anchors down shortly before his boat is destroyed by a missile launched by an army of mercenaries occupying the island. After being washed up on shore and running for his life, he is knocked out in a close escape and wakes up in the ruins of an old fort. He is soon contacted via PDA by a man named Doyle, who appears to have vast knowledge of the island, the shady goings-on there, and the foes Jack is up against. As Jack attempts to rescue of Valerie, who has disappeared with hardly a trace after the attack on his boat, he uncovers a horrifying scientific operation being performed by a disgraced former member of the major scientific community, brilliant yet with a twisted disregard for moral ethics, Dr. Krieger. He hired the mercenaries to guard the operation. His insane megalomaniacal vision was to replace humans with a race of godly super-beings, and rule the new Earth as their leader. But his experiments went out of control, and the tropical paradise became a living hell. It is now up to Jack to end the nightmare, and get himself and Val back to civilization... Far Cry Instincts Jack, an ex-Navy officer, offers his services as a freelance charter boat captain. He is employed by a reporter named Valerie Cortez to take her to the mysterious island of Jacutan. Upon arriving at Jacutan, Cortez borrows a water scooter from Jack and heads off on her own to investigate. Unworried, Jack decides to nap until she comes back. When he awakes, Carver is startled to find helicopters flying around his boat. They open fire and destroy his boat, forcing him to bail and swim for the shore. On the shore, Jack acquires a headset, and is directed by a mysterious voice who calls himself Doyle. As it turns out, Cortez is part of the CIA, and came to rescue Doyle. Doyle had been on a mission to expose the works of a mad scientist named Dr. Krieger. Krieger, along with his right-hand man, an ex-Apartheid officer named Crowe, were attempting to develop a serum that would enhance the physical abilities of man, and 'unlock' hidden animal traits. Carver is thus recruited by Doyle to find and rescue Cortez, who has been captured by Crowe, and stop Krieger's nefarious activities. Far Cry Instincts: Evolution After the tragedy of Jacutan and the fall of Crowe, Dr. Krieger, and his men, Jack continues his life in financial debt, often at the 'bottom of a glass'. With the loss of his boat, Jack has since then kept his super human abilities dormant, until a beautiful woman named Kade convinces him to follow up on the deal of his life. Jack finds himself on a coastal Asian chain of islands. Before he can unload the plane that he was directed to unload while Kade makes a deal with the Governor, local rebels attack. The Governor is killed by a warrior chieftain with similar feral abilities named Semeru. The blame rests on Jack's shoulders, so he must redeem himself, stop this madman and escape alive, even if it means a blade between his ribs. An old friend helps out for a while, but is later slain by Semeru. At the climax of the game, Jack is betrayed by his lover Kade, to save her life. [[Far Cry 4|''Far Cry 4]]'' (Mentioned)'' Jack is mentioned by Hurk as he tells to Ajay about their "Tatoo's Bros". Distinguishing Characteristics He has a tattoo on his left forearm that says "Karma" in black letters. The boat Carver owns was bought from the government as it previous owners were killed in a 'freak' shark accident, is called Lady Karma. Trivia *One inconsistency in Carver's background is his military service: the original Far Cry states that he was an Army Special Forces soldier, while in Instincts it was established that he was a U.S. Navy officer (presumably a SEAL given his combat expertise). This leads to the fact that Jack Carver from canon Far Cry and Jack Carver from Insticts series(Evolution, Predator, Vengeance) different people. This is confirmed by the fact that Ubisoft wanted to make its Far Cry. *Although not confirmed, some people believe that Carver is the Jackal, an arms dealer that makes an appearance in Far Cry 2 as an antagonist. Evidence to back this up is similar build, similar backgrounds, and a cutscene in Far Cry: Instincts when, during the end, Doyle slides a box over to Jack. After Jack opens the box, Jack seems amused, which led to fans believing that Blood Diamonds were in the box. *In ''Far Cry 4'', he is mentioned by Hurk in Hurk's Redemption DLC. Category:Far Cry Characters Category:Far Cry Instincts Characters Category:Far Cry Instincts: Evolution Characters Category:Far Cry Instincts: Predator Characters Category:Far Cry Vengeance Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters